<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midsummer Day's Dream by 123Sammy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064019">A Midsummer Day's Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Sammy/pseuds/123Sammy'>123Sammy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Sammy/pseuds/123Sammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Winston's parents decided to renovate and improve their backyard, he expected to end up with a new pool and patio. Not some hot guy in his house, in his bed, and in his pants. When Monty went with his father to do a simple contracting job for the summer, he expected burly men shedding blood, sweat, and tears. Not some scrawny-looking twink with a sweet house and an even sweeter ass. This is going to be quite an interesting summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Wonty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time writing fanfic, like ever. Please be gentle with the comments UwU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Winston honey, please get up", he heard his mother call from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Winston groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The morning sun was brimming through the window, bathing him with its iconic light. While the feeling felt intoxicating yet annoying, Winston couldn't experience it for long. He knew he had to rise and exit his room before his mother could get a chance to enter. It was too hot to deal with unnecessary anger. Glancing at the clock, it was almost nine and Winston reluctantly stood from his bed. A quick shower and a brush of the teeth later, Winston strolled down the steps of his large home.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, you're here", his mother greeted. "Good morning to you too, mother." </p><p> </p><p>"Your father is on his business trip and probably won't be back until tomorrow night. Meanwhile, I have several appointments to do myself, so you won't see me until later on tonight. I'm sure you can find something to eat, you are seventeen after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes mother. I know how to feed myself."</p><p> </p><p>Winston's mother sighed, "I just wish we weren't so busy so that we can personally see the renovations being done ourselves, but no matter, we trust you to watch over the place; and from the online reviews, this 'De la Cruz' fellow and his men seem really good at doing their job." </p><p> </p><p>Winston just nodded and mumbled a brief "uh-huh" in agreement as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, ignoring his mother's tiny rambling. Honestly, he wished he could've spent the day roaming around town or at the very least, sleep throughout it, but no. Winston had to be awake and home-bound to make sure that the backyard was developed nicely (and that no one would rob them as per his father's concern). </p><p> </p><p>"Winston, are you listening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll make sure that everything goes accordingly," he responded. "Ok, good", she said as she took her keys and purse and walked out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Heading towards the open window for some fresh air, Winston already saw that the contractors were already pulling into the driveway. Consuming a couple spoonfuls of cereal, he glanced up to see his mother talking to a scruffy looking man who he assumed was the head foreman himself, Mr. De la Cruz. Glancing at the truck, he also saw three strapping and well-built men taking equipment out and bringing it towards the back. Then, he saw something that almost made him drop his sugary breakfast right then and there. Exiting from the passenger side of the truck, there stood a very lean and attractive guy who looked to be about Winston's age. Perhaps it was the summer heat that made him sweat, amplified by the sun's rays, but he was positive that this boy was glowing like a majestic angel. His unkempt, almost messy hair pinned to his forehead was removed with a wave of his hand as he pulled out his supply bag from the truck and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>As Winston was finishing the last of his cereal, the mystery boy passed by his window and gave him what Winston could only conclude was a cross between a smirk and a scowl before heading off to the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, it's definitely the summer heat."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the men worked diligently on the Williams' pool, the mystery boy and Mr. De la Cruz worked on the patio. During this time, Winston was completely unsure of where he should be or what he should be doing. While he could watch them work from inside his home, something really compelled him to stay outside. The view of the eye-candy surely wasn't bad after-all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on a patio chair, he browsed through random apps on his phone, attempting to look busy when in reality, he used the situation to make quick glances at the mystery teen working hard. During this, Winston took notice of certain features that the boy possessed. For one, he seemed a bit slim from a distance, but up close, he was quite muscular and his face wasn't bad-looking either (well if you get pass the small bruise mark around his eye). It gave Winston a feeling of concern and small feeling of dread.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thing that Winston didn't fail to notice was the pseudo-scowling look that Winston received earlier. This time, it was mystery boy who was receiving it from Mr. De la Cruz. Come to think of it, they both seem to possess similar facial features. Winston couldn't help but wonder if they were related somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checking his phone, he realized that it was almost noon, which means that these guys are gonna be having their lunch soon. Seeing this as an opportunity, Winston circled around to the front, so as not to disturb them, and went to the kitchen fridge to pick up several bottles of water. Going back outside, he saw that everyone was getting ready for lunch, so one-by-one he passed a bottle to each worker, saving the last one for his scowling mystery "friend". Said friend only looked up and practically snatched the bottle from his hand, and while everyone else said thanks, Winston only received a low grumble from him before he turned back to his phone and his lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weird</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston decided he'd have enough of the summer heat and would just stay inside until it was time for the workers to leave. Its clear that his eye-candy didn't want anything to do with him, so he'd just leave him alone. After turning on the television, he received a phone call from his mother asking to know how everything was going. He informed her that everything was still in order and that the contractors are doing their jobs correctly. Winston then hung up without even realizing that he was no longer alone anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, uh, can I use the bathroom in here?" someone asked from behind the couch that Winston was sitting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Startled, Winston turned around and discovered that it was just the grumpy mystery boy, except he looked less grumpy now and more stoic than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, its right over there," Winston said while pointing to a door near the bottom of the stairs. Mystery boy just nodded and went to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston just sighed. There was no way that this boy was gonna give him the time of day much less spend some time alone in together with him. He pretty much concluded that he was as straight as they come and wouldn't want anything to do with a little fairy like him. The boy was just there to work on the backyard, nothing more and nothing less. His bad-boy appearance should have informed him as much, and Winston should really learn to find another taste when it came to guys.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winston was so completely lost in his disparaging thoughts that he didn't even realize that the boy came back from his moment of relief and was talking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" Winston asked simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said nice place you got here," the boy repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, thanks" Winston simply said. As he started to leave, Winston decided to take a shot in the dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, whats your name by the way, I'm Winston Williams"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping in his tracks, mystery boy turned around to stare up and down at Winston before responding,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Montgomery de la Cruz, but you can just call me Monty."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that these chapters may seem a bit short but I promise to make them longer and we will get to the smut soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Winston contemplates his feelings, Monty deals with problems at home as well as his own desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O.M.G Thank you everyone for all the kind comments. I would try to get these out quicker but unfortunately by hectic work schedule prevents that -.- That being said, I'll try to either upload as much chapters as I can on the weekends or update this story weekly.</p><p>Also, be prepared for some naughty words said in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Monty hammered the last of wood in the patio, Winston couldn't help but stare at the hard-working stud. He can't believe he managed to get a compliment from the guy (even if it was more directed to his house rather than himself). Perhaps he was looking too much into it but he was sure that if Monty wasn't so busy working, he would be able to get a full conversation with him. While Monty wasn't looking, Winston would stare dreamily from the window, getting all the good views of the sweaty boy. It was honestly complementing his lovely sun-kissed skin, of which he could stare at for hours. Unfortunately, today's work was almost over and soon, Monty and his father would have to leave soon. Oh well, at least he'd see him again tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>However, little that Winston knew, he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Monty nor was Monty the only one being watched in that moment...</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Everyone packed up their things and loaded the truck and was prepared to leave. The backyard patio was nearly finished but the pool definitely needed more time. Although, none of that really mattered to Winston as he was content to spend more time watching his hot stud work in the sun again. Speaking of which, Monty was entering the truck and was about to be stopped by Winston. However, before Winston had a chance to say anything, Mr. De la Cruz approached him to let him know what needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>"Let your mother know that we still need more time to work on the pool and that it may be another few days until we are properly finished", Mr. De la Cruz informed him in a serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, ok understood sir," Winston responded in an almost terrified manner. Mr. De la Cruz nodded and walked to the driver's side of the truck. While he started its' engine, Winston knocked on the passenger window and when he gained Monty's attention, he said "see you tomorrow", to which Monty just simply waved at him before looking back down on his phone. Mr. De la Cruz didn't fail to notice this before driving off with a bit more speed than required.</p><p> </p><p>Coughing at the excess exhaust, Winston just looked on in a slightly confused way before walking back to his house. </p><p> </p><p>"What a day," he simply said to no one but himself as he turned to walk back inside of his home.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, listen up" Monty's father said to him in an attempt to gain his attention. They had already dropped off his workers to their job location and were now on their way home.</p><p> </p><p>"We need more concrete and new pipes to install in the pool as well as some tiles but as far as I'm concern, the patio and deck are finished," his father said. Monty simply nodded. Sneering, his father continued, "I also don't want you to go inside their home anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Monty asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me. I don't want you near that faggot," Mr. De la Cruz said. "I saw the way he was staring at you all day. It was disgusting. I wished I could've done something but his parents sign our paychecks."   </p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious dad. So what if he looks at me, its not like I stare back. I'm too focused on this job you forced me to do," Monty said.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY, you want money do you?" When Monty nodded softly, his father continued, "I thought so. Just stay outside where I can see you and don't do anything funny like what happened this afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>"I only went to in there to use the bathroom," Monty informed him, "someone was already using the portable toilet."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," his father responded. "You have to go? Then wait like everyone else. Understand?" When Monty didn't say anything, he grabbed his shirt collar, "UNDERSTAND?"</p><p> </p><p>Scared, Monty quickly said "yes, sir". </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head in shame, Mr. De la Cruz let go and kept his focus on the road. After a few minutes of awkward, intense silence, they made it home and before Monty could reach for the door, his father spoke, "By the way, you're staying home tomorrow night. I don't care which one of your fuckin' gay little friends is having a party. You're not going."</p><p> </p><p>Monty was about to speak but his father's fierce expression shunned him into silence. </p><p> </p><p>Saying nothing more, Monty exited the truck walked towards his house and entered. Once he got into his room, he slumped into his bed and let out a miserable, soft cry into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>"Its just not fair."</p><p> </p><p>Why wasn't he allowed to go to Bryce's going-away party tomorrow. He was his best friend after all and his father knew this, but the man simply didn't care. More importantly, why couldn't he speak with Winston. As long as he gets the job done right, it shouldn't matter, and as long as Monty wasn't flirting with him, there's no reason for his father to suspect him to be gay. There's nothing wrong with being friendly with your employer's kid, right? </p><p> </p><p>For as long as Monty could remember, his father always had this level of control over him. He didn't know why his father hated the idea of him being gay so much, but he was always forced to be the straight and narrow and hard working man that his father was. The type of man his father tried to raise him to be, and that was infuriating. </p><p> </p><p>As he started to drift asleep, Monty couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't just be himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, I promise the next chapters will be longer as we delve deeper into Monty and Winston's interactions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day in Winston's backyard leaves one person heartbroken, another satisfied, and another emotionally confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe that there's so many nice people who enjoy my fanfic. You can't begin to understand how happy that makes me feel. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I'll try to update more throughout the week instead of just once every weekend. That being said, I got a longer chapter for you guys this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how early it was, the sun brightly shown through the opening of Monty's window, stirring him captivating sleep. He didn't want to get up, not because of the tiresome job, but because he just didn't feel like dealing with his father in general. However, putting up with "daddy dearest"  is better than putting up with "angry daddy dearest". Looking at the clock, Monty figured that his father would be awake by now, so he quickly hopped in the bathroom and after a quick five minutes, he was instantly ready to face the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, you're up early", his father greeted, coffee and paper in hand, as Monty entered the kitchen. Before he could even have a chance to respond, his father added, "Hurry up and find something to eat. We still need to pick up the supplies as well as the others before going back to the site, and remember what I said last night about talking to that faggot." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir", was all Monty said as he looked inside the fridge in an attempt to secure some breakfast.  </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Winston was excited. Although he wasn't sure why, he felt that today was going to be a great day. With the patio nearing completion, he figured that Monty would have some extra time on his hands, time that Winston can use to have a conversation with him. He might even act a little flirtatious and hope that the Latino stud would pick up on his advances, if he was actually into guys of course.</p><p> </p><p>He already got up early as his mother left to got to a job-related meeting and his father was still on his business trip, which got extended another day. So basically, Winston, like always, was alone in his big house for the day. Or he would be, had it not been for the contractors showing up. Winston had already set up the backyard for them and cleared the passageway that led to it, so that they would have no trouble getting there, and he would have a perfect view of Monty's toned body. Now, all that's left to do is wait, which didn't take long.</p><p> </p><p>As the De la Cruz's trucked backed up in the driveway, Winston waited humbly and with baited breath. After coming to a stop, the worker exited the vehicle and Winston directed to the backyard. When he saw Monty and his father, he went to them to explain that his mother had to leave early and that if they have an supplies that they were going to use over the following days, they were free to put them in the Williams' tool shed behind the pool. Nodding, Mr. De la Cruz proceeded to walk towards the backyard with Monty right behind him. However, as Winston said a casual "hey" to him, Monty simply ignored him and kept walking at a focused pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" was the only thought that came to Winston's head as he followed suit behind hard working men.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Despite every subtle attempt, Winston just could not get a response from Monty. The older boy was just too focused on his work. He tried offering him bottled water but he wouldn't take it and when he even said that he could have lunch indoors instead of the in the blazing heat, Monty just snorted out a "no thanks". Winston figured, that perhaps he was just trying to hard and that Monty would come around on his own time.</p><p> </p><p>However, that never became the case. Throughout the day, Monty just ignored Winston and avoided him at all cost and Winston couldn't help but wonder what sparked that change. After seeing him wait for the outdoor portable, Winston thought that maybe he should extend his kindness to the others as well. He went to Mr. De la Cruz, who was busy adjusting the pool valve, to explain that if his workers needed to use the bathroom, they don't have to wait and are free to use one inside the house. Mr. De la Cruz chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, its nice of you to offer that but my men know restraint. They can waste less time by waiting for the outdoor restroom, rather than going inside your big fancy house. That way, they wont make a mess, especially that one over there," he said gesturing to Monty. "Also," he added, "and don't take this personally, but would you mind watching from afar? You being so close to my workers distracts them from getting the job done," Mr. De la Cruz said in an almost condescendingly serious voice. </p><p> </p><p>Winston's face dropped and responded somberly, "Yes, sir." </p><p> </p><p>"Good", Mr. De la Cruz said, and with that Winston sulked back to his house, unaware that Monty overheard the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>After the work was done, Winston didn't even bother to say good-bye to Monty. He just simply watched as the older teen walked to the truck and entered it, without even acknowledging his presence. It honestly hurt the boy to be rejected like this. Tomorrow was a rest day for the contractors, so Winston wouldn't see them for a whole day, not that it mattered. He was basically forbidden from talking to Monty again, so why should he feel depressed. He never had a shot with this guy and that was that.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. De la Cruz simply passed by and handed Winston a note of various things that he and his parents would need to do tomorrow while they weren't there. With that, he said "good day" and went inside the truck before driving off, leaving Winston in a depressed-fueled daze. </p><p> </p><p>"Man this sucks"</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see the look on that fag's face? That should keep him out of or way while we work, huh?" Monty's father said with glee as soon as they arrived home.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah dad, sure," Monty responded. "So, can I go to Bryce's party tonight?" He asked when they went through the door</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not, you've been hanging out with guys far too much," his father stated.</p><p> </p><p>"They're my friends and besides, girls will be there too."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care, sometimes it's better if you just stay home."</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding me, right? This isn't fair. I've worked hard for you and you still wont let me have some fun, what kind of father-" Monty received a vicious punch to the side of his face before he can continue talking.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you talk to your father in such a way. I know whats best for you, so you better keep quiet and do what I say, unless you want to lose your job and this home, understand?" Mr. De la Cruz angrily asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir"</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now go to your room and don't come out until I say so." </p><p> </p><p>Monty didn't respond, he obediently did what he was told. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, when he was sure that his father was asleep with a half-empty beer bottle in hand, Monty snuck out of his bedroom window. He knew that taking his car would be too risky, less the engine roaring would wake the man up. So he decided, that he would walk a couple blocks down and take an Uber to Bryce's. The quiet walk he did was very peaceful as it allowed him to clear his head. It really pained him to have ignored Winston the whole day and basically give him the cold shoulder. He really did seem like a nice guy but his father would have nothing to do with him if he knew that he shared such feelings for another boy. Worse yet, if anyone from school knew about him having feelings for another guy, that would be the end of him. With that, Monty decided that he would have nothing to do with Winston and any feelings of homosexuality that he had in him would have to be severely buried away.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing the thoughts of today away, Monty ordered an Uber and within a span of a dozen minutes or so, he was at Bryce's front door. He knew Bryce would always leave to door open during his epic parties, so Monty didn't need an invitation, he just simply walked in. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he did, he was greeted with the scent of booze and weed, a normalcy that Monty was used to when visiting Bryce. </p><p> </p><p>"Well its about time you made it, thought we were gonna have to turn this into a search party for you" speaking of which, Bryce showed up, both hands containing of booze. </p><p> </p><p>"You know I wouldn't miss my bro's last party before leaving for a few weeks", Monty laughed taking one of the bottles from Bryce's drunk hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right," Bryce responded, leading the way to the pool house where everyone else was.</p><p> </p><p>Entering, Monty saw that Justin, Zach, Alex, Jessica, Chloe, and Scott were there, but were either too drunk or too high, or (in Alex and Zach's case) to involved with whatever little video game there were playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, fuckers, look who decided to show up," Bryce announced. Seeing Monty, everyone said hey and gave him room to sit. He felt right at home.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was having a crazy-ass time. Music blasting, drinks being consumed and laughter filled the air. It was perfect Monty concluded. Who cared about the outside world when your having a good time with your drunk friends. Although, Monty couldn't quite shake his thoughts on Winston. What was he doing now he wondered. He was probably...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey dude, you okay?" Bryce asked. "You seem pretty lost"</p><p> </p><p>"What, me?" Monty scoffed. "I'm fine, just thinking about the rough day I just had with my pops."</p><p> </p><p>"I could see that, look at that shiner he gave you" Bryce said, finally noticing the mark that Monty got from earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you should get some ice on that," Zach chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah come on, I got something for that in the kitchen," Bryce stated and led Monty to where the first-aid kit was.</p><p> </p><p>After applying a cold can of soda to the wound and some spray, Bryce suggested that Monty should probably leave early before his father can notice that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah your probably right," Monty said. </p><p> </p><p>Bryce responded, "Hey man, you know I'm just looking out for you. I've seen how your father is and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Get home and nurse that eye."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you're right. Alright man, goodnight and have fun in Hawaii," Monty said as he was about to exit through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks bro. You take care," Bryce said as he saw him off.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Monty was once again alone with his thoughts. He really didn't want to go home, but at the same time, he didn't feel like being in the party mood. This whole situation with his father and Winston was annoying and was really getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>Winston...</p><p> </p><p>It hadn't really occurred to Monty that Bryce and Winston lived in the same neighborhood. Granted they were several blocks away from each other but he could still walk to Winston's if he wanted to. He wondered...</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Try as he might, Winston could not get to sleep. He kept on having small feelings of depression and it wasn't helping that he was also feeling horny. Maybe masturbating would cure his gloominess once and for all and he could finally get to sleep, but before he can make a move, the bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly getting up, Winston basically flew down the stairs. "Who could that be?" he wondered. His mother already came home but was in a deep sleep due to a hard day at work and his father wouldn't be home until the next day, and even if that was him, why didn't he use his key? </p><p> </p><p>Shoving these mental questions aside, Winston (wearing nothing but an embarrassing bunny slipper and pajama combo) answered the door and saw the once person he did not expect to see at 1:30 in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Monty?" was all Winston could say.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Monty responded, "Can I come in?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOOOOOOOO we gonna get to the juicy parts soon. Please comment if you're enjoying it so far. I also don mind some constructive criticism. Until next time y'all...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected visit finally allows Monty and Winston to learn about each other as well as reveal their true feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to all who commented. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also, sorry for the late update. Now prepare yourselves, because in this chapter, we're gonna have ourselves some heavy, sweaty, disgusting smut. LOL Buckle up folks, you're all in for a ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>Winston couldn't believe it. Monty was standing on his front porch, wasted and wet with sweat. Did he sprint here? Honestly, Winston was unsure of what to do. Sure, it would be smart of him to send the drunk boy home, but he wasn't that type of person. So instead, he simply stepped aside and let Monty in.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you" was all Monty said as he walked inside and allowed Winston to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Winston asked in a concerned but almost irritated tone. After yesterday, he wasn't really sure of what to make Monty, and he would prefer to lie in bed with insomnia rather than deal with the neglectful Latino.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I just need somewhere to rest for the night," Monty stammered. "I just don't feel like going home right now."</p><p> </p><p>"But why here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was at my friend's party and when I wasn't feeling too good, I decided to leave, but I noticed that you lived close by, so I decided to come here."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh" was all Winston could say. After a few short moments of awkward silence, Winston offered Monty a seat on the couch as well as something to drink. Now sitting, Monty only wanted some water as the journey to Winston's was somewhat exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>After heading to the kitchen and bringing back a refreshing cup of cold water, Winston took a seat on the other end of the couch and simply watched as Monty placed the cup to his lips and drank with content. Winston couldn't help but lick his lips at the scene, but quickly hoped that Monty didn't notice him make such a perverted move.</p><p> </p><p>After placing the now empty cup down, Monty simply moved his eyes around to thoroughly look at the interior of the house to take notice of things he didn't really see before. For starters, Winston and his parents sure like to take a lot of pictures. However, in most of them, Winston was either in separate photos from his parents or looked emotionally distraught in the family portraits that he saw. Monty had to wonder if Winston ever felt incredibly lonely living in his house. After all, his parents seemed very busy and Winston never struck Monty as the type who would have many friends. Another thing Monty didn't fail to notice was all the sculptures that decorated the house. Winston's family seemed to have more than Bryce's, not that Monty would admit it outright, but he pretty much assumed that they were very much more well off than his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>A small cough managed to get Monty's attention, indicating that his "host" was getting nervous and quite possibly more confused with his presence. Why did he truly come to his house, Monty wondered. He figured he may as well unveil his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry I ignored you all day," Monty started, "its just that my father is a very determined person that doesn't let anyone or anything distract him when on the job, and he tries to drill that behavior into me. I'm truly sorry if you felt hurt in anyway. Also, if he made you feel uncomfortable in any way with his words, I would like to apologize for that too."</p><p> </p><p>Winston was shocked by this. He didn't expect Monty to apologize so sincerely to him. It was honestly kind of a beautiful endeavor. </p><p> </p><p>"I accept your apology. I could tell that your dad is a very strict man, but just know that nothing he said bothered me." Winston responded. "Its perfectly fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Monty said before resuming to his silent observation, which was short lived once his eyes made contact with Winston's. They kept staring at each other's matching deep brown eyes, not once breaking position. Perhaps it was their own respective reflection located in said eyes, but they could see something that was matching with the other, and that was emotional distance that existed between them and their parents. What both boys saw in each other's eyes was a desire for companionship, something made difficult thanks to their current position in life. </p><p> </p><p>What neither of them realized was that they have actually moved very closely to one another and was practically touching face to face.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Monty who made the first move by grabbing the back on Winston's head and slamming his lips on Winston's. This caught Winston off guard but he gladly accepted it and eased into the kiss. Not waiting for Monty's tongue to make the approach, he opened his mouth and was greeted with some tongue on tongue action. They lip locked for a couple minutes with Monty pushing him further into the couch, and Winston occasionally moaning softly as their lips made contact and their crotches would rub, and grind against each other. They only stopped to resume their little "staring contest" before going back to their intense make-out session, only to stop again when they heard a noise. It was Winston's mother who was heading towards the bathroom, only noticing that the downstairs lights were on but not bothering to take a peek. Winston and Monty only held on to each other as they heard her shout from upstairs, "Winston, are you down there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, mom. Just getting a glass of water."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, just don't forget to turn out the lights when you're done." And with that the bathroom door closed, allowing both boys let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, lets quickly go to my room before she comes back out," Winston suggested, to which Monty silently nodded. After turning off all the lights, Winston led Monty up the stairs, hand in hand, in pseudo-darkness.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that his mother was still in the bathroom, they both quickly and quietly went inside Winston's bedroom and locked the door. Monty looked around and noticed that Winston had a very subtle looking room. They were a few music posters on the wall and he even had a dresser with a mirror right next to a closet. There was also a television set in a cabinet that had drawers which Monty could only assume held movies and video games. Overall, Winston's room was a helluva lot nicer than his own, not that it mattered because in that very moment Winston wrapped his arms around Monty and was the first to make a move this time. They kissed passionately, and when they stopped to draw breath, Monty let out a small giggle. Confused at first, Winston finally noticed that he was laughing at his bunny pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>Winston blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, its not funny," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your right, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help. I've only just realized that they just look so ridiculous." </p><p> </p><p>Winston rolled his eyes and walked towards the door and placed his ear towards it and once he confirmed that his mother went back to her room, he went to his bed to sit. Monty joined him, noticing the change in his demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you're upset because I laughed at your outfit," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Winston responded, "No, I'm just worried about getting caught. I've never actually done this before."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean have a guy over?" Monty asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean, well yeah, but I was referring to having sex. Don't laugh but I'm still a virgin."</p><p> </p><p>Winston was expecting to hear an uproar of giggles, but instead, Monty just snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Its fine. I can be gentle and slow with you, especially since were not alone." Monty said while staring at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok," Winston simply said as he got up from his position on the bed and went to the dresser to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back, Monty asked, "you ready?" To which, Winston responded with a timid "yeah".</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Monty assured Winston that he will take his time and promise not to break him. This seemed to relax Winston as he places the condom in Monty's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"But first," Monty stated, "you're gonna need to lose those," referring to Winston's pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Winston scowled. "They're comfy though." </p><p> </p><p>Placing a quick peck on his lips, Monty said, "well you can't exactly have sex with them on, can you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Winston stripped out of his pajamas while Monty stripped out of his clothes, leaving both boys in their underwear. Gravitating towards each other, they kissed passionately again, except this time, it felt more intense and pure. </p><p> </p><p>Leading Winston to the bed, Monty grabbed the curly-haired boy and held him close as they laid there, with lip contact still going. He moved one hand around Winston's hair, fingers ensnaring each lock, while the other hand was gently rubbing Winston's back.</p><p> </p><p>The motions were driving Winston crazy as the tent that his tighty-whities made clearly showed, something Monty didn't fail to notice when he felt it poking him in the stomach. Taking advantage of the situation, he moved his hand that was on Winston's back and cupped his member, rubbing the tip of the fabric. Winston was positive that he would cum right then and there, but he had to remain composed as the real fun had yet to begin. However, he may as well of forgotten about it as in one swift move, Monty separated him from his briefs, allowing Winston's six-inch erection to spring freely for the world to see. Winston proceeded to moan softly as Monty gave him a few jerks while using his thumb to rub the head of his cock. He was merely playing with him at this point, but Winston refused to be toyed with.</p><p> </p><p>Once Monty let go of the boy's cock, it was Winston's turn to take control. He quickly grabbed the sides of Monty's boxers and hungrily pulled them down. Winston was amazed at the beautiful sight that laid before him. Who knew that Monty would be packing a ten-inch serpent in those pants of his and it looked very tasty. Monty must have read his mind as he just smirked and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a taste." Winston happily obliged and began to feast. Starting with the tip, Winston wrapped his tongue around the head of Monty's large penis, savoring the taste deeply, before deep-throating the whole thing. He kept on sucking and sucking as if his life depended on it, all the while, leaving a somewhat delirious Monty in a blissful and drunken daze. Monty had to admit that for a virgin, Winston sure as hell was an expert at giving head. So much so, that he wondered if Winston watched a lot of porn and if so, what kind. </p><p> </p><p>Refusing to dwell on such thoughts any longer, Monty attempted to snap back to reality and tried to regain control of the situation by grabbing Winston by the locks of his hair and manipulate his movements. Winston tried his best to control his breathing, so as to not gag and make a loud noise while Monty kept on using his head as if he were a flesh-light. A few more actions like this and Monty was sure to cum right then and there, but that wouldn't be fair to Winston. He wanted Winston to experience his first sexual experience with as much flair as possible. So he quickly pulled him off his member and re-positioned themselves so that Winston was facing the head board with Monty on top. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to prep you first then I'm gonna fuck you good. Ok?" Monty asked, to which Winston responded with a quick "uh-huh."</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the condom and bottle, which somehow became forgotten on the floor during the sexual commotion, Monty poured some lube on one of his finger tip and inserted it gently into Winston's ass. The sensation was shocking and Winston almost screamed but held it in. </p><p> </p><p>"You definitely need to loosen up," Monty said while taking out his finger to put more lube on it along with adding another finger to the mix. Slicking them up, he slid them in the younger boys ass and began to scissor him, twisting and turning to really get Winston good and loose. This was torture as Winston never felt this type of pleasure and pain before. However, he was sure of one thing, he really liked it. The sensation was just too much for him to bear and he was ready to release himself almost immediately, but Monty wouldn't allow it, as the older teen used his free arm to wrap Winston tightly in a way so that he wouldn't jerk himself off (at least not yet).</p><p> </p><p>This went on for two more minutes until Monty felt that the other boy was ready and prepped. Pulling out his fingers, Monty took out the condom from the wrapper and wrapped his dick with it (which surprisingly fit in spite of his above average size). He then gently inserted himself into the timid teen who jerked up but had to be pushed down so that Monty could get into a more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>"Just relax, you're doing fine so far," Monty assured him. He then immediately moved his hips backward before going in again and repeating that process so that Winston could get used to his size. It seemed to be working as Winston became less tense and started to loosen up his muscles, which in turn, allowed Monty to go in deeper. Gripping the sheets below him, Winston started to shed a tear but forced himself to tolerate the pain, and soon, he became used to it. This led the two teenagers to work in tandem and once they got their rhythm fixed, Monty moved faster. With the pace picked up, Winston to lose his concentration and wanted to move up from that position, but Monty comforted him by bracing his chest to Winston's back, and having his arm wrapped around his torso. As they were locked in this form, Monty began sprinkle him with gentle kisses. This seemed to have worked as Winston eased up a bit moved down more, giving Monty more access to his sweet ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah just like that," the older teen moaned. Soft moans filled the room as the two panting teenagers continued to make love. As he was close, Monty grabbed Winston's manhood and gave him a few rough strokes. Monty's touch was electric and the simultaneous process of having his ass filled as well as dick gripped, caused the dam to burst. Within seconds, Winston came, hard into Monty's hand and on the bed sheets below them. This caused Winston's ass to tense up and the resulting pressure surrounding his dick caused Monty to climax as well, filling the condom up with his seed. They both collapsed on the bed below them. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping for breath, they stayed in that position for a while until they were able to regain their balance both physically and mentally. Afterwards, Monty pulled out of Winston and pulled the condom off and tossed it in the small garbage hamper near the door. Meanwhile, Winston got a couple of towels from his closet so that they can get cleaned up, which followed with them both lying side to side on Winston's bed, contemplating hard about the events that just transpired. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, Winston finally spoke, "so that was sex huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" was all Monty could muster up as he folded both his hands behind his back. He was clearly deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face him, Winston responded, "I know you wanted a place to stay but if you feel like leaving, I could call you a ride or something."</p><p> </p><p>Turning as well, Monty scoffed while asking, "are you trying to kick me out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Its not that I want to, you just come across as the type of guy that would want to go home after sex."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, or maybe I'm the type of guy who would want to stay and do that again."</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Winston simply said "cool."</p><p> </p><p>Monty shared Winston's smile for a bit before it quickly turned into a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not fuckin' gay," Monty told him in a very sad voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a mood shift, Winston tried to lift his spirit up, "Its fine. You can be whatever you want to be."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can't," Monty responded before letting a few tears fall from his eyes. It broke Winston's heart to see him like this. Perhaps it was the mixture of alcohol and post-sex clarity, but Monty has become very emotional all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>While Winston would like to know more, exhaustion was finally getting to him. Getting up to turn off the lights, Winston returned to his bed with some fresh blankets to cover themselves with. Even in darkness, Winston could still see the sorrow afflicting Monty's eyes, his tears shining in the moon's light which illuminated from the window. So he did the only thing he could do at that moment, he kept kissing his face until he was sure that the latino stud had calmed down. Sure enough, Monty stopped crying and his tears were replaced with soft snoring.</p><p> </p><p>As Winston felt himself drifting off, he was surprised that a tactic as cliche as that had worked but not nearly as surprised as when he felt Monty's strong arms instinctively wrap around him. With such an action being the last thing that his consciousness had witnessed, he was willing to let himself be pulled into dreamland but not before hearing Monty whisper a soft, and soothing "thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was...something. Please comment as I would love to know what you guys think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rushing home, Monty is forced to deal with the consequences of his actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys sooo much for the comments. I wish I could update this at a quicker pace, but since I'm an "essential employee" whose schedule was already hectic as it is, I barely have enough time for myself. I'm just hoping that the world can return to normal sooner rather than later. That being said, I'll try to make newer chapters as long as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stirring in his sleep, Winston groaned a little before finally waking up and upon doing so, he was greeted with the casual loneliness that he was used to in the morning. Realizing that he was currently occupying an empty bed, Winston shot up to see his late night lover putting on his clothes, and in somewhat of a rush he might add. Glancing at the clock, which read 6:52am, Winston rubbed his eyes and removed himself from his bed before going to Monty a good-morning kiss. However, he was met with disappointment as Monty just lightly shoved him off in his haste to make sure he had everything that he came in with. Blinking several times, Winston opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the older teen. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I really gotta go," Monty said. "You think you can make sure your mom doesn't see me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Winston said, in a very confused manner. </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Winston's mother yelled from outside the room, "Winston, are you up? I'm going to the backyard to look at the work that was done so far. I made breakfast for you and its on the kitchen table," and with that, she went downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess that takes care of that," Winston said with a chuckle. Monty wasn't amused, in fact, he was staring at the ground in deep thought, almost as if he was judging himself harshly. </p><p> </p><p>Winston took that time to put on his abandoned pajamas and afterwards, he tried to snap Monty out of his mental state. Shaking him lightly, he finally got a response.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, oh, I just feel so hungover."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Do you need me to drive you home?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can get Uber or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Then let me call one for you," Winston insisted. Monty simply shrugged, "fine."</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs (as well as insuring that Winston's mother was outside), the two boys made it to the kitchen, where Winston pulled out his phone to call an Uber. Meanwhile, Monty sat at the island and started to eat one of the apples in the Williams' fruit bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have my breakfast if you want," Winston said gesturing to the freshly made pancakes that his mother made. As much as Monty would like to leave the Williams' asap, he couldn't simply ignore the rumbling in his stomach. So Monty took one of the pancakes and stuffed it in his mouth, not even bothering to soak it with syrup. He just had to be home before his father was awake, but he knew waiting for the Uber was a faster experience than running all the way home. </p><p> </p><p>After a short while, Winston got the notification that the Uber driver was outside and after letting Monty know, they walked towards the front door. Before Monty could even reach the knob, Winston finally gained some amount of courage to ask him a bold question.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have your number?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Monty responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, in case you're ever in trouble or just need a place to stay for a bit. Away from your father and all."</p><p> </p><p>Monty pondered for a bit. Should he really give his number out to Winston? On the one hand, he doesn't want to depend on him like how he does for Bryce, but on the other hand, Winston really does seem like a nice guy. His father was a pain and he can't exactly hide behind the likes of Zach or Justin throughout the Summer, not when they have their own shit to do. Fine, fuck it, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Here," Monty said as he handed Winston his phone. "Put you number in it and hit call." Winston greatly obliged and within a matter of seconds, both boys had each other's number in their respective phones.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it, text me if you really need anything," Winston said as Monty was heading to the car. Monty simply turned his head to nod while letting out a grunt before continuing off. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The car ride felt short as Monty was lost in his thoughts. He actually slept with another guy. He would never admit it to Winston (or anyone who wasn't Bryce) but prior to last night, Monty was still a virgin. It was actually exciting. While Bryce practically threw women at him (women that he either slept with already or just didn't care for), it never got anywhere beyond intense kissing, of which, Monty felt no pleasure from. It wasn't until he kissed Winston, that he actually felt true contentedness. However, this feeling was temporary as the car pulled to a stop near his house. Thanking the driver, Monty exited the vehicle and snuck towards the side of the house and climbed the old ladder that he deliberately left so that he can enter his room undetected. Everything seemed normal and calm until he heard his father's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you, boy?", Mr. De la Cruz said in a serious tone while entering the room. "And don't say you were in bed all night. I checked your room late last night."</p><p> </p><p>Monty's heart started to race. He never got caught sneaking out, so he may as well tell the truth, sorta. "I was at Bryce's party."</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, his father responded, "I figured as much but for the whole fuckin' night? Bullshit!" </p><p> </p><p>"Its true, you can call him or my friends if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't calling any of your faggot-ass friends. When I say you stay home, you stay the fuck at home," his father said while walking up towards him, now glaring at him dead in the eyes. He was expecting to receive a swift blow to the face but when none came, Monty returned his father's glare, which failed to work. When his father saw nothing but fear in Monty's eyes, and quite possibly his soul, he smirked evilly. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I think I know the perfect way to discipline you," his father started. "You want to hang out with your friends? Fine go, just don't bother coming to work anymore. I'm laying you off."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Monty responded. </p><p> </p><p>"You heard me,"  his father said in an eerily calm tone that Monty wasn't used to. It was honestly creeping him out. "I wont be paying you either for the work you already did. You want to buy something, go ask your gay friends. And I better not see you at any of our work locations, especially that rich fag's house," and with that, his father left the room, roughly, and loudly, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Monty slumped down on the floor next to his bed. No Bryce, no job and no money for the Summer. Worse yet, he couldn't see Winston if he wanted to. This was the worse. Just what was he going to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be but, worry not. I promise longer ones in the future ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Winston worries about his new lover's absence, Monty decides to make a life-changing decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow that was some trailer and I know, I know, It's been almost a month with no update. Work can be a b*tch sometimes lol. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys, and thanks for the comments. You guys are awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were less than significant to Winston. His father finally came home from his business trip, but he didn't really take notice because as quick as he came back one night, Winston's father left the morning after. With only a simple "Good morning, Winston," his father was out the door and already leaving for his next business trip. As for his mother, there were days where she stayed home and monitored the work being done and there were days where she would head out, leaving the job of observing the landscaping to Winston. </p><p> </p><p>However, throughout all of it, Winston was starting to worry. He haven't seen his "Latino lover" ever since he left that one morning after taking his virginity. On working days, he only saw Monty's father and his employees and no Monty in sight. While he could ask the burly man what happened to his son, Winston knew better than to poke the sleeping bear. Monty may not have gone into deep details concerning his father but the injuries on his body certainly didn't conceal the nature of their family. Winston just knew that Mr. De la Cruz was bad news and that he may not see Monty again because of it. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched the men worked, Winston noticed slight bouts of frustration that Mr. De la Cruz was exerting, especially when he would catch Winston staring at them for too long. Winston also took notice of the resulting small amount of curse words escaping just under his breath. Whatever it is that has him so mad, it definitely had something to do with Monty and possibly Winston too, and that made him worry for the older boy's whereabouts...</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The past few days were punishing for Monty. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere but his father didn't really have any methods to stop him. At most, he would take a quick trip home and have his lunch breaks there as well as to see that Monty was where he belonged. Most times, his father would see him and immediately leave, already disgusted of having to waste time and gas on him. Other times, he would actually stay to eat before leaving, but not before reminding Monty of how worthless and how much of "a waste" he was; and during those times, Monty felt like making him return to work with a bruise or maybe a cut on his lip just to show how much of a wretch his father truly was. But he couldn't do that. He had to contain himself so as not to deal with any severe repercussions in return. He also didn't want Winston to worry for him by assuming that his father came back as the victor of some possible fight that they may of had. So, Monty remained composed. </p><p> </p><p>But he knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually, he waned to go out into the world. He couldn't remain under his father's oppressive thumb forever. His phone and car keys were confiscated and if he left the house for any reason, it was because his father was with him. Monty wasn't a dog that could be shackled with a leash. He had decided, since he didn't have a job anymore and his father wasn't generous to let him look for one, he would simply runaway from home. This wouldn't be a permanent move but he just needed a place to go to so he can cool his head and be away from his father for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Packing up his things, he thought of various places he could go- obviously Bryce's was out of the question, Zach would more than likely say no, and Justin had his own family problems to deal with, and both he and Alex weren't exactly the "best of friends", so that was a no. He could try Winston, but he didn't want to intrude nor did he want the boy to see him in such a undesirable situation. So, he decided that he would just roam around town until he found some place to sleep for the night, like a park bench or an abandoned shack. Hopefully, he wont get murdered in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>After he was done packing, Monty left his house and started to walk towards the setting sun without turning back. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>By the time the contractors were done with the pool, Winston's mother was already in it and enjoying it's new features. She invited him to join her but he wasn't really interested. If he was being honest, Winston never really enjoyed the luxuries that his parents possessed. Was he appreciative? Yes, but Winston always felt more down-to-earth than most rich folks, and while some would like to go sight-seeing in, say, Paris or Rome, Winston would be content viewing the sights that are at home. Which is why informed his mother that he would heading out for a late-afternoon jog.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into some sweats and a hoodie, Winston grabbed his keys and was out the door.   </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>While he only jogged for nearly half-an-hour, it was getting dark and Winston knew he had to get home soon. He was feeling refreshed, as his little bout of exercise allowed him release his pent up feelings of not seeing Monty. It was the last day of the Williams' pool being fixed, meaning that it was potentiality the last time either boys would see each other, but that didn't matter to Winston. It was still early in his summer vacation and he was gonna make to most of it. That meant that he was gonna look for a guy that he can have a serious relationship with. Too bad it couldn't of been Monty...</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Winston found himself near the county park with the local bridge right next to it. Had it of been slightly earlier, the bright sunset would have made the scenery look very beautiful and more populated. However, there was only him and a random couple jogging past, possibly on their way home. The activating street lights were reflecting off the water's surface and upon closer inspection, Winston could have mistaken them for stars prematurely placing themselves on the night sky. Taking a deep breath, Winston felt at peace by simply being there, embraced by the slightly chilly air.</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to turn and leave, Winston heard something that caught his attention, or rather someone. It was faint but he was sure he heard a groan. It came from under the bridge, so Winston assumed that it was a homeless bum. He hoped that the "bum" wouldn't notice him and beg him for some money, but there was something about his groaning voice that added a sense of familiarity to Winston, who felt compelled to walk towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching the underside of the bridge, Winston gasped when he saw the maker of the sound. It was the person who he thought would disappear from his life forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger time XD ok so this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I promise to make it up with the next one. Also, how did you guys like the new trailer. Can't wait for June 5th. Anyway, please comment and let me know what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chance reunion allows Winston to get some answers as well as allowing Monty to get some help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So about that trailer tho...I am so shooketh XD Anyway, thanks for the nice comments. I'm so happy that there are so many people that enjoy my fanfiction. Thanks again guys and please keep commenting. The engagement motivates me to keep writing, and starting now, I'll try to respond to as many comments as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Monty?", Winston asked as he laid eyes on the all too familiar stud that was on the ground before him.</p><p> </p><p>Monty, who had tried (and failed) to get some rest on the disgusting and moist, hard ground, turned his head to his name and frowned. Other than maybe his father, Winston was the absolute last person he wanted to encounter here. The last place that he would want anyone in his life to know about was the "hobo hotel." It was his temporary refuge for when things with his father got too intense and he couldn't immediately rely on Bryce.  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? What are you doing here?", Winston continued. This was the worst. Monty quickly tried to think of a clever explanation to save himself from embarrassment and shame. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm camping," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Under a bridge?", Winston responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I figured its best place since I'm closer to home and there's no danger of wild animals," Monty explained, hoping that this lie would work and that Winston would leave him alone. </p><p> </p><p>..."sorry, I don't believe you."</p><p> </p><p>"Winston, I-", Monty started but the sudden feeling of exhaustion was taking over him, causing him to groan. On top of that, he was feeling hungry.</p><p> </p><p>"Monty, you're not looking so good," Winston said while trying to hold him up. Hearing Monty's stomach growl, Winston thought of an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry? I know a place that has great pizza and its not too far from here."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not hungry." Monty lied. Unfortunately for him, his noisy stomach wasn't on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that settles it then, you're coming with me," Winston insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Monty wasn't in the mood to argue. He simply sighed and gathered his stuff and started to walk along with Winston. After about 10 minutes of walking, they entered a decent looking restaurant and Winston ordered them a delicious looking pie. It was nice to have actual food after a couple days of just fruit snacks and granola bars. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were finished with their pizza and drinks, Winston began to stare at Monty, who himself was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting the silence between them to take over, Winston started with a simple question- "Did you run away from home?"</p><p> </p><p>This yielded results as Winston saw Monty's eyes quickly widen before blinking a couple times to a close. His head still towards the window, Monty then responded, "what makes you say that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It just felt so weird to see you sleeping under a bridge, 'camping' as you put it. That just feels like bullshit, to put it bluntly."</p><p> </p><p>Monty sighed and then open his eyes. He knew he couldn't hide from Winston anymore, what would be the point.</p><p> </p><p>Finally turning to face the younger teen, Monty started to speak, "yes, I did plan to run away. I just couldn't stand my abusive father's ways. The reason why I didn't show up to work was because he didn't like me going out at night and heading back home in the morning. He tries to control every aspect of my life and I just couldn't stand it anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Winston was heartbroken to hear this. Monty's situation was indeed sad but Winston already assumed as much, however he did want to know one thing.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you didn't contact your friends to help you out? You didn't need to sleep outdoors. Or you could've called me. It would have been no trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, Monty could only give a small "I couldn't." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?", Winston responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have my phone or my car keys, so I can't call anyone or go anywhere. My dad took them all away. All I have are some clothes, some money and a toothbrush." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear," was all Winston could say. After a few seconds of silence, he finally said, "you're welcome to stay with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Winston, I don't want pity. I'll be fine," Monty reassured him. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you though? You didn't seem fine when I found you. Please, just-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I'll be fine. Just leave me alone," Monty said cutting him off, with his voice rising. Winston clearly sensed the anger in his tone but wouldn't relent. It just wasn't in his nature.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me," Winston started, "you don't deserve to put up with that crap, okay. So what if your father doesn't like who you are. The fact is, you can't change who you are and neither can he, and I'm sure that one day, he would understand that. Until that day comes, I will support you and help you anyway I can. That being said my offer still stands, you can stay at my place for as long as you need to."</p><p> </p><p>This struck Monty. He didn't know why Winston was offering him so much when he barely even knew the guy, but perhaps it was worth a shot, he doesn't have a place to stay at the moment but how would it work. Monty sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>"What about your parents?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about them. They're barely home as it is and we can always go somewhere during the days that they aren't out." </p><p> </p><p>Monty pondered this for a moment. Perhaps meeting Winston was a pleasant twist of fate. After a while, Monty gave his answer, "yes".</p><p> </p><p>And just in time too, as the restaurant was beginning to close and they were the only two customers left inside. After Winston paid the bill, they gathered their stuff and left to begin a somewhat long walk home. Hopefully, Winston's mother would be fast asleep by the time they got home, otherwise, Monty would have to wait in the pool-house until she went to bed. During the walk to Winston's place, they both got to know each other a little more. Winston learned that Monty loved sports and muscle trucks while Monty learned that Winston was a huge Elton John fan and likes to sing and dance in private (something Monty made a mental note for later). They also learned that they attended each other's rival schools, which wasn't too surprising considering how small the county that they live in was. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It was completely dark by the time they got back to the Williams' residence. The downstairs lights were on so Winston assumed his mother was still up. So he and Monty walked towards the backyard where Monty waited inside the pool-house as Winston went inside. Seeing as only the kitchen lights were on, he deduced that his mother already went to bed and this was only confirmed with a note on the kitchen island which simply said "dinner in the fridge."</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes at the lack of a simple text message, Winston went back to the backyard and gave Monty the signal that it was okay to go inside. Upon entering the fancy house, they both snuck upstairs and when Winston closed his bedroom door, he was surprised by a hug from behind. Closing his eyes, Winston allowed himself to be embraced by the muscled boy's arms. It was Monty's way of thanking him as the boy never seemed like one to show positive emotions. Placing a hand on one of the arms around him, Winston started to grope himself. He hadn't realized how much he missed Monty. Little did he know, however, that the feeling was mutual as the taller boy was kissing him from behind. It had then occurred to Winston that both boys were sweaty and unclean from the walk, or in his case, the jog from earlier. Plus, who knows how long Monty was roaming outside without a proper bath.</p><p> </p><p>Gently prying himself from Monty's loving embrace, Winston took the Latino's hand and guided him to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Winston proceeded to turn around and greet Monty with a very soothing and passionate kiss. Both boys were very into it, so much so that they didn't even realize that Monty was sitting on the toilet seat, with Winston straddling him. They both alternated from kissing to staring deeply in each other's eyes to swapping saliva again, all the while removing various articles of clothing in the process, leaving them in just their underwear. </p><p> </p><p>It was when a knock at the door was heard that they stopped what they were doing to listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Winston, are you in there?", his mother asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, mom. I'm just showering the sweat away before bed," he responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then," was all the response he got her before she went back to her own room.</p><p> </p><p>Winston sighed and upon noticing this, Monty asked, "whats wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes, I feel like my parents are just so unconcerned with me," Winston responded. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well that's because they don't know how lucky they are to have such a caring son like you," Monty said with a soft smile, which Winston thought was heartwarming. </p><p> </p><p>After exchanging one more kiss, Winston got off the muscled teen and took him in the steamy shower, where, after losing their underwear, they both continued their kissing session. However, Winston began to kiss different parts of Monty's body- from his cheeks to his pecs, to his stomach. But before he decided to go more south, he took a loofah that was hung from the shower wall and, after soaping it up, began to scrub Monty's body clean. Winston wanted all parts of him pristine, so he scrubbed his armpits and neck and in between places that Monty wouldn't really be able to get to on his own. This made the Latino moan in a very erotic way, as if he were being worshiped like a god. His moan became more apparent once Winston began scrubbing his throbbing member. The younger of the two made sure it was perfectly soaped up and rinsed before shoving it in his hungry mouth. This earned another moan from Monty and the vacuum that was Winston's mouth couldn't be anymore perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his head, Monty kept deep-throating his massive erection in the boy's mouth and hoped that Winston would pick up on his increasing rhythm as he wouldn't last long. Moving his head at a faster pace was driving Monty to the edge and after a few more seconds, he came right inside Winston's mouth, who happily swallowed it all. While he was doing that, Monty softly groaned, spending what little energy he had left on his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Winston then got up and wrapped an arm around Monty while playing with himself. He wanted to orgasm while staring into those deep brown eyes. However, the Latino wanted to return the favor that was bestowed to him. So he grabbed the loofah and, with some soap, he was scrubbing Winston down; and while Winston was gentle and soft with him, Monty was rough and intense. He made sure to get every part of Winston's body, making sure that the smaller teen was well scrubbed before getting to the best part. He turned Winston so that his back was bracing his chest, and with the loofah still in hand, he jerked the younger boy with it. Such a euphoric feeling was getting to Winston's head. He never knew that a loofah on his dickhead could be so pleasurable and before he knew it, he was brought to his orgasm as well. He felt himself about to pass out, but Monty used his free arm to hold him in place while using his tongue to trace around Winston's neck and shoulder, giving the younger teen some time to catch his breath. Oh how Winston wished that they could be like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>After rinsing off, Winston turned off the shower, and they both stepped out. He tossed their dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed a couple of towels for both of them to dry off with. It was nearly Eleven at night by the time they got back to Winston's bedroom and both boys were very drained. Winston got a couple of bathrobes for them to wear as they crawled into his bed and spent the next few minutes gazing at each others' tired eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you"</p><p> </p><p>"What?", Monty said.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I love you," Winston repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't mean that, Winston"</p><p> </p><p>"But its true, you've made my summer so special so far, I just-"</p><p> </p><p>Monty interrupted him, "How about we sleep first before continuing this conversation, agreed?"</p><p> </p><p>Yawning, Winston simply nodded before wrapping his arms around Monty and closing his eyes. Doing the same, Monty held Winston close, having him rest his head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was too bad that both boys would forget their conversation in the coming morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was something, wasn't it. I probably wont be able to update as frequently as I like but I'll try to make them very lengthy. Please comment as I'll try to respond to them starting with this chapter. Anyway, until next time :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monty and Winston finally get to spend some time in the new pool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its been a while since I updated, and its just that I've just been going through a lot lately. Sparring you guys the details, all I'll tell you is that I wont be able to update as much as I'd like because I just don't have as much free time as I'd like. On top of that, this is the first chapter I'm writing in a post-season 4 world and tbh, I kinda lost the motivation to keep writing this fanfic. So for those of you that really enjoy reading this story, I do apologize as it may be coming to an end pretty soon. However, I do plan on making each chapter long enough for you guys to enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stirring from his sleep, Winston began to slowly open his eyes to greet the cheery day. The sunlight was beaming on his side of the bed, and it was a safe bet to assume that it was late and his parents had probably already left for work. This thought was immediately confirmed when he took a glance at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was a couple minutes after 8. Yawning, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a peaceful and decent night sleep, with the reason for such grabbing his attention with minor movements from just a couple centimetres away. Turning his head, Winston saw that Monty was still snoozing but the disturbing thing was how he had a pillow concealing his head. Winston assumed that the older boy couldn't sleep well unless he was completely covered in silent darkness. He slowly removed the pillow from the Latino's head and saw that the still-sleeping Monty had a small scowl on his face. Whatever dream (or nightmare) that he was currently having probably wasn't a pleasant one, so Winston tried to comfort him by bringing his hand to Monty's face and massaging his cheek with his thumb. This in turned caused the scowl to be removed from Monty's face and was replaced with a small yet beautiful smile, which certainly brightened Winston's day more than the sun previously did.   </p><p> </p><p>It was Monty's turn to stir from sleep as the light stroking was causing his eyes to slowly flutter open. Smiling brightly, he muttered a small "Good morning" to his precious lover, to which Winston responded with a small peck to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, how'd you sleep?", Winston responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovely," Monty said as he yawned and stretched his arms out before placing them behind his head, his smile not once faltering as his turned his head to stare at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Winston stared at him with a smile plastered on his own face. He was so happy to have this sexy Latino stud in his house, in his room, in his bed and all to himself. He felt that he could look at Monty for hours, if not, days and never need to sleep again. Just then, a thought (or lack there of) made him chuckle lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, what are you so giddy about?", Monty said to him in a tone more serious than he wanted to convey. He turned his head to stare at the gleaming boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, its just that I slept so peacefully last night that I forgot our conversation. You remembered what we talked about?"</p><p> </p><p>Monty searched his internal thoughts for a few seconds before responding before coming up with nothing, "No." </p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm," Winston mumbled before staring up at the ceiling himself. They both spent the next minute or so staring up into space until Monty made the first move and brought himself above Winston and started kissing him. The smaller boy wrapped his arms Monty's back and neck in an attempt to bring him closer to him. They tongue wrestled for a bit before Winston gave in and let Monty's explore the regions of his mouth. The bedroom was filled with moans and grunts as both boys rubbed their crotches together, thus spurring their erections. Monty became ravenous as he turned Winston around, and just before he was about to prep him, Winston stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, there's something I wanna try."</p><p> </p><p>Monty became immediately frustrated that his sex drive was suddenly put on pause but that was eclipsed by his curiosity at Winston's words. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do?", the older of the two asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hoisting himself upwards, Winston brought his lips to Monty's and after about five seconds of making out, he then brought those lips to his ears and whispered, "I want break out the new pool by having sex in it."</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Monty for an expression, Winston witnessed an expression that was somewhat of a cross between shock, disgust, and excitement?</p><p> </p><p>Winston just stared at him while tilting his head to get a new reaction. Thinking that he may of broken the boy, Winston was about to shake him awake when Monty spoke back, "What if someone sees us?" </p><p> </p><p>"No one is gonna see us," Winston reassured him, "our house is far enough that none of the neighbors will see what we're up to, plus everyone around us is so busy doing their own thing that they wont care to look at what we're doing." </p><p> </p><p>Monty pondered this for a second. On the one hand, he'd get to fuck the absolute shit out of Winston in public, but on the other hand, he'd run the risk of someone seeing him and he'd be publicly outed as a faggot. However, it would be nice to to mess around in the pool that his father basically made, as it would be a metaphorical middle finger to the old man's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, lets do it," Monty finally said.</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Winston said with glee. </p><p> </p><p>After making the bed and showering with each other (again). Both boys got dress in swim trunks (and in Winston's case, a small wife beater) and went downstairs for some breakfast before spending some time in the pool. Checking the fridge, Winston saw that the leftovers that his mother left last night consisted of some fried rice and chicken, so he decided to mix it with some scrambled eggs to make some egg fried rice with minced chicken. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, this is delicious," Monty said as he took his first bite. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Winston shrugged, "When you have parents that don't really care about your presence, you learn to take care of yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you're an excellent cook. You know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Winston said while blushing nervously. He wasn't used to being met with such praise, especially from a hunk like Monty.</p><p> </p><p>As they were chowing down, Monty couldn't help but admire Winston's cooking skills even more while Winston couldn't help but admire Monty's sexy pecs and abs, even though he was embracing them all throughout the night. Winston was so mesmerized by the Latino's body that he didn't even realized that Monty was finished eating and actually wanted seconds, to which he happily provided him. </p><p> </p><p>After they were both done with breakfast, they went to the backyard where they waited an hour before swimming. During that time, both boys cuddled each other on the backyard recliner, with Monty lying on the chair and holding onto Winston and Winston's arms wrapping around Monty's neck. They both chatted and got to learn even more about each other, and they even told jokes to each other and before either boys were aware, more than an hour had past. </p><p> </p><p>With that, Winston removed the pool tarp and tossed a pool ring inside for him to lay in, however he was caught off-guard by a surprise canon-ball by Monty, whose actions caused him to soaked. This forced him to remove his wife beater (not that any of them were complaining), and Monty swam closer to Winston to take the discarded outfit and toss it to the side before dragging Winston in the water with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Monty," Winston gasped as he was being pulled underwater. He kept his eyes closed to prevent the chlorinated pool water from affecting them, but then he found pair of lips on his own. As both boys resurfaced, neither one broke lip contact and Winston felt himself being pushed backwards towards the stairs of the pool, all while gripping onto the older's back and massaging hi sexy chest. The kiss became even more heated and intense as Monty stood on the steps of the pool while bracing Winston on the wall, the water acting as a sort of "cushion" for the younger teen to float on. Winston wrapped his legs around Monty as the continued to lip-lock, with each boys' erections becoming more apparent.</p><p> </p><p>"These have got to come off," Monty mumbled against his lover's lips, and without waiting for a response, he gently unwrapped Winston's legs from his waist and took off younger's underwear as well as his own, allowing both boys' members to freely be out in the water. After sharing one more kiss and tossing the discarded drawers aside, Monty slowly inserted himself into Winston and as he did, the younger boy winced a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Monty groaned pleasurably, "How could you still be so tight?"</p><p> </p><p>Winston, unable to form a coherent thought, only responded with soft moans as he became looser and looser. Once Monty thought he was loose enough, he went fully in and Winston, who did not expect the sudden length, yelped. Monty moaned while Winston wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he kept getting fucked over and over. Winston's walls were getting more expanded and Monty did not relent. He continued plowing into the younger until he wanted to shift positions as he felt himself getting close. </p><p> </p><p>"Turn around," Monty grunted and Winston obliged immediately. After exiting him, the Latino hunk allowed the younger to turn around and he promptly inserted himself in the boy again, and with such force, that they were causing huge waves to form in the pool. Despite being in a cool pool, Winston panted as if he were facing the sun in the middle of a desert. Monty's dick was just that good and it kept getting better with each slam towards his ass. He felt himself reaching for his own and was jerking his already hard member to the rhythm of the older boy's movements. However, such movements were about to cease as Monty convulsed and within seconds, he shot his load deep inside Winston. Winston had to keep his free arm on the edge of the pool to keep the both of them from falling in the water. However, Monty used both arms to hold him tightly and his hands were tracing on Winston's nipples. This caused the younger teen to lose it as he was close to climaxing as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Monty, I'm gonna-," Winston started but couldn't as he shot his load in the water and interior walls of the pool. Both boys were a gasping mess and after quickly coming down from their high, Monty (who was still holding onto Winston) back-paddled towards the pool stairs and sat on them with Winston resting his head on the muscled boy's chest. They sat in that cuddling position for a while and once both boys were able to completely catch their breaths, Winston turned his head around slightly to give Monty a peck on the lips. This earned him a smile from the Latino who just simply held him tighter as he watched Winston make little splashes of waves with his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"This may sound corny but I can't recall the last time I was ever this happy," Winston said. "I thought this Summer was gonna suck but I'm glad you being here changed my mind."</p><p> </p><p>Monty chuckled lightly. He wasn't one for compassionate words but he conveyed his feelings in other ways by lightly kissing Winston's shoulders and the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he found his own words to say, "Thanks for having me. I'm glad to have met you too." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter was suppose to be a bit longer but I didn't really want to ruin the pacing. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>